mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiroku Keiji
|caption1 = |username = Jayloc#2924|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = Black Camelot|age = 16|birthday = December 18, 2002|gender = Male|height = 5'5|weight = 139 lbs|blood_type = O-|ethinicity = Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = U.A.|school_year = 1st Year|quirk_name = Castle Containment|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Shiroku has pale skin, brown hair, and hazelnut brown eyes. He is a lean guy with an average height for his age. He developed some muscle thanks to his training in a dojo he goes to after school. Shiroku typically wears dark colored shirts, pants, and jackets. He always wears long sleeves and other clothes that could cover most of his skin. Costumed Appearance Shiroku's costume covers most of his body in dark clothes, leaving his forearms and his hands the only part of his body where his skin is exposed to utilize his quirk. He also wears a cape and a mask. Personality Shiroku only works hard for his own good. He would do his best in anything as long as it benefits him. When working in teams, he normally has no initiative, but he would carry out the task given to him, and only those that are given to him. He prioritizes completing his mission over anything. He barely smiles anymore. If he does, it would probably be because he won a fight in either the dojo or the video games he play. At school, he prefers to spend most of his time on school work. Shiroku finds it hard to make friends thanks to the structure of his quirk and his past, but he doesn't really care. Shiroku loves playing video games. He is attracted to the fact that he can connect and compete with other people without them knowing who he really was. . Character Background Before U.A. Since his childhood days, Shiroku had always been an understanding person. This made him a friend that everyone likes to be with and someone they can always trust. He was always surrounded by his friends and their smiles. But all that went away when he was bullied in grade school. Everyone's quirk had already manifested, and his was still unknown.One day he got bullied by a bunch of kids. One of them punched him in the face and that was the first time that his quirk went active. The kids laughed at his quirk and continued to beat him up. The news spread in the school fast, eventually reaching its faculty. The kids were dealt with, they had their punishment and were forced to ask Shiroku for forgiveness. He forgave them with a smile in his face. But as time went on, he eventually lost that smile just as he lost almost all of his friends. There was only one girl from among them that he would consider a true friend. "Weakling... He's as good as quirkless..." He heard this a lot, and it upset him, but this made him persevere. He started focusing more in his studies and in himself. He also started going to a dojo, to practice self defense and build up his body. Since that day, his everyday life consisted of going to school, training in the dojo, getting something to eat for dinner, and playing video games online in his room alone. He owns a phone but doesn't have any social media. U.A.: Year 1 After being kicked out of his parent's house and forced to live in an apartment his parents pays for, the reason being something about a Keiji family tradition, Shiroku transferred to U.A., because of the huge travel expense and travel time he would have if he continued going to his past school. His parents and U.A. saw this and considered his transfer. They still give him cash weekly, but Shiroku started working part-time in a net shop near his apartment. Another upside about his location and transfer is that the dojo is now a few blocks away from the school he goes to. Character Aspects # Believes that everyone has their own perspective of life and that there is no such thing as good and bad, there is only what someone thinks is right. # Always follows rules and laws undoubtedly. # Prioritizes the mission above everything else, even himself. Stat Points Quirk Castle Containment When the user intentionally or unintentionally touches someone skin to skin, they both get trapped inside four 5x5m stone castle walls, protecting them or imprisoning tem. The walls crumble to dust when it takes enough damage or after 10 seconds (1 turn) of the user not touching anyone skin to skin. Overuse of the quirk will result to the user's skin feeling sunburned and any touch causes pain. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Gear Category:Inactive